The Reunion
by lee 1280
Summary: Kol was daggered for a long time, now he wants some fun. He has a reunion with two of his oldest and best friends. Yes, they just happen to be two of the baddest vampires we all love. The Originals go along with his request and the rest of the gang are allowed to observe the evening.


_**Chapter one**_

_**I have a soft spot for Kol and I might be feeling a little nostalgic with True Blood ending soon. This idea popped into my head.**_

_**So bear with me. This is not canon. At all. Don't overthink the history, just go with it. It is just some fun. Hope you enjoy this.**_

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who follows and favorites.**_

_**I own nothing but my imagination.**_

Dusk had fallen on Friday evening when Niklaus and Elijah embarked on their mission. They stood waiting for someone to open the door. Klaus had his fists clenched in his pockets as he shuffled his feet. "Must we do this Elijah?" he asked for what seemed like the thousandth time.

The elder Original sighed, resigned to answering yet again. "We have a truce and we must maintain the peace if we are to remain in Mystic Falls. It was what our family agreed to." Elijah knocked on the door. Even his knock was firm and polite.

"The things we have to endure for Kol." Klaus shook his head. He had never imagined that being a family would prove to be so much work.

"He needs us Niklaus and you have amends to make," Elijah reminded him. It was Klaus after all who had daggered their siblings and started the feuding.

"I hate coming to these people, let alone asking them for anything." Klaus grimaced as the door opened.

Stefan Salvatore opened the door to the boarding house and his surprise was apparent. "Elijah? Klaus?" his eyebrows lifted. "What's wrong?"

"Good evening to you Stefan. May we come inside?" Elijah was polite as always.

Stefan stood back and the Originals entered the house.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Damon smirked from his usual spot at the drinks cabinet.

"Go back to your bottle Damon," Klaus sneered. "This is a conversation for adults only."

"Ouch," Damon fake grimaced, "That hurt."

"Enough." Elijah smoothed down his already immaculate suit. He looked at Stefan who was the more reasonable, calm brother. "Kol is having some of his friends over tomorrow."

Damon chuckled darkly, "Kol has friends? Did he compel some more freaks? Buy them off?"

Klaus growled, "Enough Salvatore." He smiled with a hint of malice. "Unlike you, Kol has adult friends. Not high school teenagers. We have been around long enough to meet people of substance."

Elijah pinched the bridge of his nose, this was not going well. "Kol lost touch with his friends while he was daggered. Rebekah was kind enough to teach him how to use the internet and my brother has since located his friends using Facebook."

"So these friends are coming to town?" Stefan asked.

"Only for a few hours at the most." Elijah was quick to reassure them. "They will arrive in Mystic Falls tomorrow evening at sundown and leave before dusk."

"So these special friends are vampires?" Damon asked. It had to be vampires if they were coming to town at nightfall.

"Yes," Klaus replied. He wanted to get this over with and soon. "My siblings and I will be at the Grill to watch over the visitors."

"We will be there too." Stefan was quick to say.

"We would not have it any other way," Elijah nodded. He had known that the Salvatores would want to be a part of it. They were always quick to be the saviors of the town.

"And it just for one night?" Damon confirmed.

"Yes, just for tomorrow night." Klaus affirmed.

"The last thing we need is more evil vampires moving to town, no offence." Damon smirked.

"None taken," Klaus was equally sarcastic. He really did not care for the Salvatore's opinion.

"How many guests are you expecting?" Stefan enquired. He was getting nervous with all the glares that Damon and Klaus were exchanging.

"Well it looks like five people in all so far," Elijah replied. "We shall see you tomorrow evening then. Good night gentlemen." He turned to leave with his brother close behind.

"It's a date," Damon smirked.

Stefan shook his head as he closed the door. "Must you always be so confrontational Damon?"

Damon grinned as he sipped his drink, "I wonder what riff raff will be in town."

* * *

Kol stood outside the Grill on Saturday night. He smiled as he saw the sign up on the door. **_"Closed for_** **_a private function."_** He did not want humans intruding on his reunion and he had paid handsomely for the privilege.

He opened the glass door and walked inside, an easy grin on his handsome face. He was looking forward to tonight. He had been daggered for much too long and he had missed his two best friends. Sure, they turned on each other every so often but that was part of the fun.

Kol's smile was wiped off his face as he saw the individuals standing at the bar.

"What are they doing here?" he asked Elijah who stood beside Klaus.

"I invited them." the oldest Original replied calmly, "They merely want to meet your friends."

"No one wants you lot here so you best behave," Kol ground out as he stared at the Scoobies.

Elena stood between the Salvatore brothers. Caroline and Bonnie stood together. There was a clear divide between them and the three Original siblings, Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah.

Kol set about arranging the tables to his satisfaction, muttering under his breath all the while and not caring who heard his insults. The barman stood wiping glasses at the bar as he observed the strange group.

The small group watched to see what he was up to. Kol took the tables and made a square of shape so that everyone could see each other clearly.

He admired his work that had not taken him long due to his strength.

The door at entrance of the Grill opened and Kol looked up to see who would be first.

"Why does that guy look like Billy Idol?" Caroline asked with a frown.

The vampire in question immediately started getting worked up and his friend that walked in behind him placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "Spike did not copy Billy Idol it was the other way around."

"Oh, okay," Caroline nodded. She stared wide eyed at the three strangers. The first one called Spike had bleached blonde hair slicked back off his face and he wore a tight t-shirt under a black leather duster. His leather trousers were tight on his athletic legs. Her eyes went to the brunette who had answered her question. He was even more good looking then the blonde vampire with brown eyes and a hard, strong face. The last man was obviously human, he looked reserved and a little nervous.

"Kol! Mate it's good to see you!" Spike said smiling broadly at his old friend.

But before Kol could respond, the resounding sound of a slap could be heard. "You spent the night with me and when I woke up the next morning you were gone," Rebekah fumed. "Not a note, a good bye. Nothing Spike!" Her pretty face was a mask of fury.

Spike held his cheek, "Princess your brothers would have killed me if they discovered us. I was trying to save your reputation."

"No," Kol said with an evil smirk, "Bekah gets around. Everyone knows that."

"We're used to it," Klaus added with a shrug.

The door opened again and a new blonde walked up to Spike, "Since we're dishing out slaps for Spike." And she slapped his other cheek so that the blonde vampire had matching flaming cheeks. "That's for you and Drusilla killing all the girls in my brothel. You never paid me back."

Spike pouted, "Pam, it was long ago. Let bygones be bygones."

"I thought that you had forgiven him," a new vampire stood at Pam's elbow.

"I did Eric but it's always fun slapping Spike." Pam replied, her full pink lips quirked in a satisfied smile.

The brunette vampire who was Spike's friend noticed the group at the bar. He narrowed his eyes as he saw Stefan, "Salvatore?" he asked.

Stefan stood up straighter, "Hello Angelus."


End file.
